1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant compositions providing lubricating oils suitable for use as engine oil, hydraulic fluid, gear oil, bearing oil and the like.
2. Prior Art
Higher lubricating qualities; i.e. resistance to high pressure and to wear, have been recently called for in the area of lubricating oils and greases. To this end, the tendency is that a given base oil is blended with some inorganic solid lubricants such as molybdenum disulfides, tungsten disulfides and graphites. These additives are however responsible for the blackish unsightly appearance of the resulting lubricant.